inside black wings
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Dark and Krad do after they were sealed? Well yeah there’s the floating-in-the-darkness-forever theory but what if you used my mind? but i warn you, hikari artworks destroy brain cells. another announcement at the end don't be mad
1. a little intro

Kenosu: this came out from my imagination

Kai: figures

Kenosu: what did you just say?

Kai: yeesh you're such a hot head

Kishio: guys, guys quiet I'm trying to read here

Kai: what exactly are you reading?

Kishio: nothing really

Kai: oh really –tackles Kishio to the floor-

Kishio: -fights Kai-

Kenosu now that I'm alone I could say what I want to

**Warnings: **possible shounen-ai (don't like don't read), my crazy mind at work (yes readers this is a warning) and uhh complete craziness (I think I mentioned that before)

**Disclaimer: **well I own my pet pawprintand the still fighting egos back there, that's all I'll ever own

**Somekind of summary: **Do you ever wonder what Dark and Krad do after they were sealed? Well yeah there's the floating-in-the-darkness-forever theory but what if you used my mind? Well I'm just gonna type it down, anyway.

----

"Krad, stop this already" Dark panted

"why would I, afraid to lose Dark-chan?" Krad teased

"because no one ever did record our scores so we won't even know who's beating who in this stupid game" Dark swung the tennis racket above his head

"oh yeah I forgot" Krad replied dropping the annoying yellow ball and letting it fall into nothingness. Their imaginary tennis court vanished leaving the two floating into what looked like an abstract painting. "Dark would you change the fucking background it's hurting my eyes"

"fine, fine" as he imagined another background this time showing babes wearing bikinis in the beach "happy now?"

"hmm nice I like this girl" Krad floated closer to the girl who was wearing band-aids, literally.

"where the hell did that come from?!" dark backed away from the background but it seemed that it was getting closer

"my wonderful imagination" Krad danced around. Dark twitched

"figures"

"geez how long is it now?"

"hell I don't know they don't have clocks in this place"

"darned painting"

"well at least we could imagine anything we want here" dark replied imagining beer which appeared in front of him, taking it all down in one gulp, having that beer mustache and wiping it off

"yeah as if things here are real" Krad complained imagining himself in a bar complete with the stage…and the pole, the only thing missing is the dancer.

"well it looks real to me" dark sat beside Krad in the bar ordering a tequila from the floating bottles which worked expertly.

"heck you call that real" Krad pointed to the bottles that are pouring Dark's request

"well…"

"I want real hot babes grinding on my lap" and one appeared in Krad's lap.

"well, you were saying"

"they aren't real, no emotions or what so ever, and they act among my minds request, I want someone whose moves are unpredictable"

"somehow I don't like where this is going" dark complained slowly sipping his drink, but it seemed like Krad didn't hear him

"heck I'll even pass for a bisexual in this case" with this Dark started to inch away from the perverted blond, but somehow it seemed that he was never moving

"well I've gotta sleep, ya know?" Dark complained imagining Daisuke's room

"why his room?"

"I got used to his room"

"oh well then where will I sleep?"

"imagine a room of your own" Dark replied, climbing to his bed. Krad whimpered suddenly looking like a stray cat abandoned in the rain "what?"

"nothing much" Krad sighed as he imagined Satoshi's king sized bed and climbing in it to get some rest. Dark felt relieved and soon fell asleep, he didn't know what will happen when he wakes up, no he wont. But I might.

_**TBC, I think**_

----

Kenosu: this is the shortest thing I have ever posted so far ----

Kai: you're just lazy

Kishio: I agree

Kenosu: don't rub it in

Kai: stop being lazy it rubs on us and later we will be like Kenosu!!

Kishio: what's wrong with that?

Kai:-sigh- review if you have the time --.--;


	2. why the drama?

Kenosu: sorry for the long and horrible wait –bows down-

Kai: well Kenosu's mom wont let his use the internet

Kishio: yes it was sad too Kenosu just sat and stared into nothing until Kenosu could use it again!

Kenosu: but if you're still reading this now then I thank you

-moment of silence-

(awkward silence)

Kenosu: well this is odd

Kai: you're telling me

Kishio: the reason is ken-ken never thought that someone would review

Kai: yup this was an idea Kenosu had ever since Kenosu watched the last episode of D.N.Angel

Kenosu: and believe me people I don't know how this became dramatic and stuff maybe because of my current mood –sigh-

Kishio: thanks to the people who reviewed as Kenosu said this might be more of drama that humor

Kenosu: ja see you at the end of this chapter, ne?

**Warnings: **possible shounen-ai (don't like don't read), my crazy mind at work (yes readers this is a warning) and uhh complete craziness (I think I mentioned that before)

**Disclaimer: **well I own my pet pawprintand a box of cookies that helps me with my writers block

------------

Waking up Dark felt warm as he snuggled closer to the source of heat which seems to have arms that wrap around his waist and pull him closer, what an advanced piece of technology, Dark heard someone sigh he chose to ignore it and he felt the 'heater' breath close to his ear then realization came crashing down on him like a truck load of bricks

"Krad what the hell?!"

"good morning Dark, did you have fun last night?"

"EEEHHH!!!" dark yelled as he slid away from the shirtless blond, he was hoping that he would fall from the bed but the bed itself was stretching far, Krad laughed

"calm down dark, I didn't do anything"

"b-but…"

"you were the one that came to me, I think you were half asleep and mumbling something about getting a glass of water and you tripped landing on top of me and being the angel that I am I chose not to wake you and let you sleep beside me since this bed is huge and its lonely being alone"

"but why are you naked?"

"I'm not naked I still have my pants on and about the shirt, I always sleep without it"

"but still…"

"what? You feeling disappointed?" Krad teased

"no!" Dark snapped back, Krad smirked

"mah I really got to do something now" Krad sighed, dark sulked then yawned

"I want to get out of here" Dark whined. Krad's head shot up as he thought on an idea, he thought of the one place he knew too much of. Their surroundings changed to the ones from the museum itself they could see the people wandering around "eh where in the name of fucking hell?"

"well I found out about this little trick while you were sleeping, we could slip outside black wings but we don't have flesh were like spirits" Krad explained, his usual I'm-gonna-kill-you smile replaced by an unkradly one, you know uhh … hmm angelic? (author chokes) Dark raised an eyebrow

'well I guess being trapped in an artwork for so long causes people to change' he thought. His eyes wandered into the museum he saw the black wings still on display. Dark cringed as memories slowly floated back to him, he was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a light and assuring hand on his shoulder. He jerked his head with a speed that could crack his neck, which it did, looking at Krad with astonished eyes "heck Krad are you on weed or something?!" Krad laughed

"maybe, maybe not" Krad smiled again

"seriously you're creeping me out" Dark shivered. Krad smirked "there much better" Krad sighed, looking around the museum he froze when he saw a familiar blob of blue standing besides a random artwork.

"hey check it out its Satoshi" Krad mused as he slowly approached the boy who appeared to be waiting for someone. Dark walked next to him and tried to pinch him, Satoshi only shivered.

"hmm wonder who he's waiting for" Dark looked around and froze when he saw someone familiar. "Daisuke…" as he saw him enter the museum heading straight to the black wings. Satoshi hid somewhere because neither of them could see him. Dark walked towards the red head tears threatening to fall. He stood beside him crouching down so he could see the boys face and hear what he's saying at the same time

"Dark I'm here again" Daisuke said smiling away

'again… so that means' dark thought

"Dark I miss you" tears started to fall from Daisuke's eyes

'I miss you too' same with Dark as he tried to embrace his tamer and surprisingly he felt him, Daisuke jerked his head up feeling Dark

"Dark?" he whispered hopefully.

----------

Kenosu: It _**was**_ OOC

Kai: well being trapped in a painting or whatever with your worst enemy and no one else _**can**_ do that to you

Kenosu: well it became drama

Kai: ah but you can fix that ne?

Kenosu: maybe in the next chapter

Kishio: oh the horrible drama!!!

Kai: now you're the one with the sugar rush

Kishio: don't blame me, blame Kenosu for saying that we have a box of cookies

Kenosu: y-you mean –runs out of room to check on cookies-

Kai & Kishio: . . .

Kenosu: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: you emptied it!!!

Kishio: it pulled me, I was weak against it

Kenosu: -sulks into room, then flops down the bed- hhjvkbliuknblhblkhu

Kai: wha?

Kenosu: I said we don't have cookies anymore so I'll just stay here and sleep

Kai: look what you've done kishi-teme

Kenosu: well see you next time… if… someone… reads… this

Kishio: gomenasai Kenosu. And readers… review if you have the time-.-


	3. Sato became OOC

Kenosu: I'm feeling hyper today

Kai: that's why you updated so early

Kenosu: I update when I can, today opportunity knocked so I let him in –flops down into a soft couch-

Opportunity: hi everyone!

Kishio & Kai: WTH?!

Kenosu: come on opportunity I was just kidding

Opportunity: I know –smiles then leaves-

Kenosu: -sigh- he comes out at times

Kishio & Kai: -stares-

Kenosu: what?

Kishio: anyway Kenosu's mom brought another box of cookies!!!

Kenosu: yesiree and I am happy –grins-

Kai: yup so lets sit back and watch

Kenosu: and thank you for reviewing –shares cookies-

Kishio: and for those who are waiting for this fic to be M-rated we're not really sure if we would, if you catch my drift

Kenosu: but if you could convince me… maybe I could… who knows?

Kai: well on with the story

Kenosu: and thanks for the cookies my reviewers sent me I feel so loved

"Daisuke" he whispered back feeling happy for the first time that day as he hugged his tamer tightly. Daisuke was still shocked the tears flowing freely. While Krad, who was sick of the over mushy scene Dark was showing, left to meet (-coughtorturecough-) his tamer

"Saatoshi" he said in a sing-song voice. Said boy froze, his perfectly combed hair raised

"th-that v-v-v-v-v-voice" as he slowly turned to face the smirking devil-in-disguise Satoshi's eyes widened, his eyeglasses broke and the world exploded. Okay fine maybe I'm going overboard "KRAD WHAT THE HELL!!!" thank anyone whose up there that they were on a deserted for-managers-only hall because who ever saw Satoshi at this exact moment would think that he was a lame Satoshi look-alike because now he really looks OOC believe me

"hiya nice to see yah too" Krad replied smirking his usual smirk

"what are you doing here and what's with that accent?" Satoshi asked in horror acting in an unsatoshi way (love doing things like that)

"well I missed you" Krad grinned. Satoshi started to twitch, slowly being the normal Satoshi we all love and hate.

"yeah right" he spat pushing his glasses (that magically mended itself) up casting the white flash that covers his eyes

"oh come on don't be such an ass" Krad pouted (HE POUTED!!!!!!)

"wait ahh I know this is just my imagination from missing you so much" Satoshi laughed rubbing his head. Krad stared

"y-you missed me?!" Krad asked turning OOC as well

"oh shit you are real huh?" Satoshi twitched and leaned on a wall

"it seems that you are the only one that could see me?" Krad stated

"why am I so unlucky?" Satoshi grumbled, just as Krad was bending down to increase the possibility of Satoshi losing his mind, the lights went off. Krad heard a roar.

"fuck the black wings already knows were out"

"black wings?"

"gee Satoshi see you next time"

"wait-" but Krad was already out of sight. Satoshi sighed. Krad flew to Dark and Daisuke to see the most mushy scene he could ever dream of. And because its too mushy I'll leave it up to your imagination. Krad rolled his eyes and loomed towards dark.

"Dark dammit you asshole black wings is calling"

"Krad please just a few more…" Dark was sniffling (-sigh- I make then too OOC don't cha think?)

"Dark if you don't get your ass in that painting you will never see your tamer again" Krad crossed his arms in front of him like an impatient mother waiting for her child to get in the tub. Dark paused then nodded, he smiled at Daisuke's direction before disappearing, Krad smiled too using his unkradly smile, and like Dark he disappeared. The lights flickered on leaving a confused Daisuke and a sulking Satoshi.

Kenosu: well I think humor came in

Humor: hello

Kenosu: stop trashing my room –pushes humor at the edge of the cliff-

Kishio: well stop speaking metaphorically!

Kenosu: don't blame me blame mistah bonez

Kai: hey!

Kenosu: to those of you who don't know mistah bonez I don't blame you

Kishio: -snickers-

Kai: tell me what does mistah bonez have to do with this?

Kenosu: nothing really just a way to extend the author's note

Kishio: okay review if you have the time

Kenosu: well Kai go to your own fanfics –pushes Kai into a portal-

Kai: yeah, yeah alright –disappears in the black swirling… thing-

Kenosu: ja ne! and once again thanks for the cookies!


	4. someone who wears a hood

Kenosu: mah thanks to Stormshadow13 and Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder for the cookies now I have a supply that'll last for a lifetime –grins-

Kai: lifetime meaning one day

Kenosu: yeah well I got you two, you're the ones who steals cookies when you think I don't see you

Kishio: we never!

Kenosu: yeah right, oh and by the way you know that little thing I told you last chapter?

Kishio: yeah about this thing going M?

Kai: well Kenosu realized that ken doesn't have any talent for that so ken apologizes for bringing that up

Kenosu: -nods-

Kai: -sigh- and slowly ideas for this fic decreases by percentage

Kenosu: eh is Shiromi here?

Kishio: yes

Shiromi: hi everyone

Kenosu: well stay for a bit kay?

Shiromi: sure

Kai: on with the story

Many things happened Satoshi sulked like there's no tomorrow. Daisuke was up all night because of Krad's smile, (well I don't blame him if I saw Krad smile to me like that I'd think that he's up to something), Krad arguing to the black wings to give them more time outside, and Dark curled up in a corner with anime tears in his eyes.

"what the hell do you mean that we couldn't go out anymore!!!" Krad spat to the skeleton that was sitting there almost like doing nothing when it moved, Krad's ears ached as they were harassed by the sounds of loud creaking from black wings

"**I say no and its final"** it replied with no expression on its face and judging from the tone of voice it was probably acting like a child

"why dammit?!" Krad shouted

"**because … he needs it" **black wings replied

"who the hell is 'he'?" Krad asked getting curious. Black wings nervously laughed giving Krad the image of someone rubbing the back of his head while grinning sheepishly

"**he said something about ruining the title and told me that you two should stay inside. It was not my idea" **it replied and because of Krad's imagination he saw someone who was raising his hands in defense.

"you didn't answer my question! Who in the name of hell is 'he'???!!!" Krad shouted at the top of his lungs. Black wings sighed

"**fine if you insist"** it replied tiredly. As a hooded figure with its desk and a laptop appeared beside the laptop was a tall glass of ice cold coffee and a box of cookies.

"eh what the? Black wings why the heck did you drag me in here?!" he asked as he spun around the traditional computer chair showing Krad long strands of black and white hair. "oh hi Krad! Nice to meet cha" he greeted his face still covered by the darkness from the hood but shows a few stands of his hair and a devilish smirk.

"who the hell are you?" he asked not believing his eyes. 'He' stood up from the chair and walked towards Krad, he stood in front of Krad and stared

"I am your worst nightmare" 'he' replied with complete seriousness. Krad twitched

"**well told yah"** black wings teased

"no seriously how could someone like you **be** my worst nightmare?" Krad replied

"well **I** can do anything to you" 'he' replied

"oh yeah prove it" Krad mocked

"with pleasure" as he disappeared and reappeared at the front of the laptop and he typed. Suddenly Krad was grabbed by an unseen force and was strangled "well?"  
"f-fine!! I-I believe y-you!!!" Krad yelled as he was dropped

"you will have to understand Krad you will not go out unless I allow you to" as 'he' typed again this time Dark appeared besides Krad

"**introducing yourself to both huh?"** black wings asked 'he'

"well you already introduced me to Krad so no use in hiding, yeah?"

"eh who are you?" Dark asked really confused

"worst nightmare at your service"

"that's your name?!"

"no not really but that's what I am to you two" 'he' replied showing a smile

"oh? Well-…"

"Dark believe me I already asked him that and he ended up almost killing me" Krad interrupted.

"oh"

"well I guess you'll see me some other time" 'he' said sitting down on the chair and spinning around

"we'll see you? That means-"

"I could see you when ever I want to" 'he' finished

"creepy"

"mah ja ne!" then he vanished along with the desk, the coffee and the box of cookies

Kenosu: -steps out of a portal- hi guys did I miss anything?

Kai: where have you been?

Kenosu: oh nowhere

Kishio: you just disappeared in the middle of the episode

Kenosu: I did? Well never mind Shiromi do the honors of telling us the percentages

Shiromi: -nods- well the ideas for this fic is 53 and currently decreasing

Kai, Kenosu & Kishio: -nods-

Shiromi: while the other fact…

Kai: wait what other fact?

Kishio: sometimes I don't understand you

Shiromi: -looks at Kenosu- is 96 and increasing

Kenosu: oh I see –grins-

Kai & Kishio: eh?

Kenosu: so the next chapter might be delayed or something I'm still trying to think of another idea

Kishio: what ken-ken's saying is trow in some ideas with the cookies -grins-

Kai: well as usual review if you have the time –smiles-

Kishio: or else we wont share the cookies

Shiromi: ken-ken could I stay the night

Kenosu: -shrugs- sure why not, oh and readers ja ne!

Kai: sounds familiar


	5. who the heck is akeno?

Kenosu: thank you once again for the reviews

Kishio: and the cookies

Kai: and the sweets you know ken-ken is the only one I know that could cram all of ken's favorite food into one

Kenosu: yup I like **coffee** flavored **ice-cream **with **chocolate** syrup and crumbled **cookies** sprinkled on top

Kai: we all like it

Kishio: yes and here it is –brings a humongous bowl filled with the said contents-

Kenosu: spoons!!!

Kishio: okay dig in

Kai: readers if any of you want some feel free to get a spoon and dig in as well

Kishio: don't worry we don't have any kind of sickness or anything

Kenosu: yes but anyways let the reading or in our case watching begin. . . and sorry for the late update

"well what are we going to do? We can't go out, we can't see Daisuke or Satoshi again and there's a crazy guy watching us" dark whined then stiffened as he felt someone behind him as he could clearly see Krad in front of him

"ne Dark-chan that hurt" the person behind him said. Dark sharply turned around and saw the hooded figure from before behind him. As he quickly tensed up and jumped back hitting Krad on the head

"DARK WHAT THE HELL-" but his cussing was cut short because he saw the hooded person "what do you want?" he asked trying desperately not to stutter for the sake of his fangirls. The hooded figure shrugged

"call me Akeno" he replied. The two was taken back by the sudden attitude change and decided to stay on Akeno's good side

"why'd you do that earlier?" Krad asked

"eh did what?" Akeno asked innocently

"you almost killed me earlier" Krad stated

"oh that… sorry I guess" Akeno replied scratching the back of his head, Krad rolled his eyes

"what's with the hood?" dark asked trying to see through to darkness that covers Akeno's face. Akeno cocked his head to the side

"well I'm trying to keep my identity a secret… I think. Wait no it just looks good on me I guess" Akeno shrugged. The others sweatdropped

"what are you doing here again?" Krad asked.

"I'm here so this chapter could be a little longer" he replied shrugging

"what chapter?" they both asked

"nevermind"

"well what would we do now?"

"I don't know"

"wha-?"

"well see you later got some other things to do" with those words he vanished. Dark and Krad looked at each other

"well that's weird"

"you're telling me"

"well what are we gonna do?"

"come on lets just wait I know Akeno and black wings will reconsider" Krad said with an evil smirk. Dark slumped into the couch that appeared

"well what _**are**_ we gonna do?" he whined, he seemed to be whining a lot lately…

"well stop your damned whining and let me think" Krad snapped as he sat down besides Dark. He suddenly looked like he was in deep thought that made Dark curious. He slowly crawled to where Krad was and stared at him like staring at a lost painting that holds something unique he was staring at Krad with unmoving eyes now both of them are lost in thought. Krad snapped out of thought and gazed to his right he saw the dazed Dark still unmoving focused on his face he let out a gentle smile that quickly turned into a smirk as he had thought of an idea that will waste time but still _**fun. **_He grabbed Dark and pulled him into his lap. Dark was awake and as soon as he did, he fiercely blushed as he saw Krad slowly leaning in on him.

0.0 0.o o.0 0.0

Kenosu: I know you all hate me for the cliff hanger

Kishio: and ken-ken had a few inspirations so ken already has the next chapter

Kai: but ken will not post it today next week maybe

Kenosu: who wants another round of CICCC?

Kai & Kishio: me!!!

Kenosu: well then review if you have the time –gets another bowl of CICCC-

Kai & Kishio: weeeeeeeeee

Kenosu: -returns- mah ja ne. . . and by the way I'll share the CICCC with you if you could find out the mystery of Akeno –grins- once again ja ne!!!

**_attention look in my profile i have e question hehehe ja ne_**


	6. an interuption

Kenosu: yo –lazily-

Kenosu: yo –lazily then perks up- sorry for the late review our computer is bitching on us so I couldn't connect to the internet

Kishio: yes and otou-san is currently fixing it

Kai: mah thank you for the reviews ne?

Kishio: yes so here is the last chapter I'm abandoning it due to lack of ideas

. . .

Kenosu: JUST KIDDING!! Actually I already thought of an ending

Kai: but its still far away . . . maybe

Kenosu: seriously I was just kidding about the abandoning part

Kai: ken's just bored

Kenosu: ja enjoy you're CICCC

. --.--;;

Slowly the distance between them lessened. Dark was too stunned to move and Krad is enjoying his reactions but then with a puff of smoke Akeno appeared behind them startling both.

"I have the best timing don't you agree?" Akeno said probably smirking, Krad scowled and Dark was thinking of things… maybe ways on how Akeno would die for interrupting? What would've happen if Akeno didn't interrupt? Who knows?

"what the hell do you want?" Krad asked really getting frustrated (in more meanings than one, _**if**_you catch my drift) in the sudden appearance of the ever so annoying Akeno

"well I was just gonna say that black wings and I have decided that you two could go out once again but I think that you probably don't want me to interfere so…" he trailed of opening one of those portals and slowly walked. Krad and Dark was still busy calculating what he said and when they did they both jumped up

"WAIT!!" they yelled in unison glomping Akeno

"ah ite, ite get of me before I change my MIND!!" Akeno yelled while trying to get up

"Ake-chan are you sure you would allow us?" Dark pouted for effect showing total cuteness but it doesn't seem to work on Akeno, Krad glared but also no effect. Akeno sighed.

"yes yes we were thinking over the fact and we both agreed that you two could come out a day per week" Akeno stated while holding a calendar with many marks and such

"one day only?!" Krad shouted

"yes"

"why?!"

"because that's also my internet schedule I could only use the internet once a week so I decided that it will be my basis so you could feel the pain" Akeno replied. The others pouted.

"why do we have to share your pain?"

"well basically because I want too" Akeno replied smirking. The others sulked "so choose a day of the week"

"hmmmmm I think. . .wait when was Daisuke on the museum?" Dark asked

"everyday" Akeno replied making the very famous ice cold coffee

"really?" Dark replied suddenly being solemn

"well then we'll pick Monday" Krad suddenly interrupted, Dark raised an eyebrow Akeno did but it wasn't seen because of the hood.

"why Monday?" they both asked

"because there are almost no people in the museum when its Monday and judging from the fact that Daisuke comes everyday Satoshi _**comes**_everyday too" Krad explained

"and how could you prove this?" Dark asked.

"well according to the records Krad **is** right because **according** to my extensive researching Satoshi follows Daisuke almost wherever he goes. . . the kid's got it bad" Akeno replied reviewing a black notebook which had the words 'Death Note' written on it and constantly writing stuff

"hey isn't that. . .?" Krad trailed off eyeing the notebook suspiciously

"no it isn't"

"then why-"

"black paper and correction liquid"

"ohh okay so today is-"

"Sunday"

"and tomorrow will be-"

"the day you're allowed outside"

"dammit stop cutting me-"

"off?" Akeno casually replied while sipping the beverage. While Krad was fuming anger radiating from his body. Akeno sighed "anyway get ready its only once in a week after all so you better appreciate it" Akeno said closing the notebook and walking into another portal and disappearing. Krad calmed down and stared at nothing, gaining the look he had made earlier (the 'deep in thought' look). Dark crossed his arms in front of him

"I am _**not **_falling for that again" Dark muttered darkly making Krad look down stifling his laughter.

...

Kenosu: ja happy? Sad? Angry? Frustrated (like Krad)? What emotion?

Kai: are you supposed to asked that?

Kenosu: I don't know I've ran out of ideas for a decent authors note

Kishio: figures

Kenosu: by the way I really am sorry for the late review

Kai: and to make it up to you we will update two chapters

Kenosu: ja review if you have the time

Kai & Kishio: ja ne!!


	7. finally outside

Kenosu: as mentioned earlier

Kishio: two chapters in one day

Kai: see you at the end of this fic

Kenosu: ja

Kai: the author's note is getting lazier

Kishio: its not the author's note that's lazy it's the author!!

Kenosu: what do you want me to rant about? the secret fanfic?!

Kai: yeah! And rant about Kishio being—

Kishio: -throws pillows at Kai- don't listen to him!!

Kenosu: anyways see you at the end of this fanfic –hit by a pillow- hey! Watch where you throw those things!

Kai: pillow fight!!

Kenosu: I gotta get out of here –steps into a portal-

Kai & Kishio: -continues-

?.? .

And then Monday came, the day Dark and Krad have been waiting for. Both sat down into the sofa waiting for the time of their release, waiting for Akeno to let them go. Time passed both gulped loudly filling the silence that has been hovering above them for so long. Suddenly Akeno appeared behind them with a loud bam and the signature puff of smoke, surprising them both. Krad started to cuss about Akeno being late but was silenced by the dark and sad aura that was surrounding Akeno so he shut his mouth. Both stared at Akeno, who flopped himself into a bed, with questioning glances. They stayed like that for so long no one dared to make a wrong move seeing Akeno this different. Sure there was this sadistic side but still . . . guys speak, I cant do the narrative forever you know?

"oh yeah I forgot gomen" Akeno suddenly stood up but still with the aura surrounding him

"ah who are you talking to?" Krad asked looking at Akeno like he was wearing a sign that says 'I luv fluffy pink rabbits'

"no one in particular" he said with slight venom in his voice which made the two look at him wide-eyed

"so any ways about our freedom today. . ." Dark started

"which is the problem, you can't go out today" he replied the others stared at him

"why?!" the both yelled in perfect unison

"because I said so!" Akeno replied showing his eyes that are stuck into an enormous deathglare. The others looked at him with tears forming at their eyes so dramatic . . . but the one who broke the mood was Akeno who was stifling his laughter. The others stared once again. . .

"A-Ake-Akeno why are you…?" at this Akeno couldn't hold his laughter and burst it out the two slowly realized the deal as they were slowly advancing in on Akeno to strangle the living daylights (whatever that means) out of him, which they did but Akeno was still laughing when they were done. This greatly puzzled the two, noticing their reactions Akeno sighed

"I made this world I don't need too breathe" he explained shaking his head "and by the way I wanted to see you reactions if I said that you're not allowed" he finished sticking his tongue out. The others growled

"why?" Dark asked feeling a bit pouty

"because I'm not feeling that good today, too much stress. anyways you could go out now" he said opening another portal only larger. The two hesitated

"are you sure that's safe?" Dark asked all his poutiness gone

"of course I use it all the time" Akeno replied his notebook magically appeared

"that's why I'm scared" Krad whispered. Akeno twitched and sighed

"fine if you don't want to then I'll be going" ah he slowly walked to the portal

"WAIT!!" both grabbed Akeno to stop him "we'll go with you!"

"ah fine, fine" so they all walked outside side by side. As soon as they stepped outside both released Akeno

"wah we really are outside!" Krad yelled stretching his arms "haaa a breath of fresh air" he inhaled and exhaled loudly continuing his task of robbing us of our precious oxygen.

"ne you two I have to do something" someone with mixed black and white hair yelled he was wearing a plain black longsleeves that looks like it was a few sizes larger with baggy pants that has numerous pockets his eyes where abnormally black as he stared at Krad and Dark

"ano sa Dark shouldn't we be uhh invisible or something"

"yeah for once you're right" as Krad and Dark stared

"then why could this brat see us" the kid twitched

"ah where's Akeno we should ask him about this"

"he's right infront of you" the kid replied. The others processed what he said. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately

"EEEHHH?!" they both yelled. Akeno rubbed his temples

"jeez give it a rest"

"where's the hood?!"

"mah every time I go out it gets left inside" he replied "ja go on I'll have to do something" then he left, leaving the two

"mah lets find our tamers" as the two parted ways to find them.

Somewhere. . .

"**Akeno are you sure about this?"** black wings asked

"of course why wouldn't I be?" came the smooth reply

"**well for one you turned me into a rat with huge eyes and an abnormally long tail and two you put me in your shoulder then we're observing the two"** it replied

"hey it's not that long, and we need to do this to see if what will change if we continue the plan"

"**ooooh"**

"so just shut up and wait" they waited until they saw Dark and the others happily speaking, all of them together "mah isn't that a pretty sight to see"

"**ah but you better tell them Ake-kun"**

"ah oh yeah" as he stood and walked over to where they were "Dark, Krad?"

"yeah" they replied in unison

"ne Dark who's he?" Daisuke innocently asked, while Satoshi adjusted his glasses. Akeno smiled

"mah before I answer we should go to a secluded place" then he turned to Krad and Dark "nobody here sees you and if people see these two talking to the air, what would they think?" he whispered

"oooooooooooh" they both replied

"mah then ikuzo" as Akeno led the two to the deserted for-managers-only hall.

.

Kai & Kishio: gah!! It's Kenosu!!

Kenosu: -steps out of portal- hey guys what did I miss?

Kishio: YOU!! -points finger at Kenosu-

Kenosu: hm? -raises eyebrow-

Kai: how dare you?! -joins Kishio-

Kenosu: what?!

Kai & Kishio: -shows Kai the captured picture when the three stepped out of the portal-

Kenosu: so?

Kai & Kishio: why didn't you tell us!!

Kenosu: I think it's expected

Kai & Kishio: -continues to rant-

Kenosu: -covers his ears-

After the two were calmed down things went back to where they were as if nothing happened . . .

Kenosu: I watched the last ep. of DNAngel (again) and I just realized how ugly black wings is

Black wings: hey!!

Kenosu: so that's why I turned him into an adorable mouse

Kishio: anyways review if you have the time

Kai: ja ne

for more information (thats probably uninteresting) about this ultimately late update visit my profile


	8. blackmail and a girly sato

Kenosu: -in a very accenty accent- I returned far quickly than I have thought

Kenosu: hmm this was short

Kai: Kenosu? What are you going to do

Kenosu: I'm gonna think of a plan

Kai: why does this scare me?

Kishio: well since we won't do anything lets play Final Fantasy Tactics

Kenosu: you guys go ahead I need to do something

Kishio: you're always busy

Kai: you never have time to play

Kenosu: tch says who? Do you ever wonder why I sleep in 5:00 in the morning?

Kai & Kishio: oh

Kenosu: well guys enjoy I hope none of you get pissed because of the forming plot -enters portal-

**(parappapa!!)**

"so what's the big deal?" Satoshi asked

"mah for one you two are the only ones who could see us" Akeno replied writing in the black notebook

"and who are you exactly?" Daisuke asked his eyes shining with unknown reasons

"Akeno Tetsu at your service otherwise known as Kenosu"

"eh really you didn't tell us that" Dark replied

"there are lots of things that I wouldn't tell you" he replied Dark twitched "anyway we are here because as I told you earlier you two are the only ones that could see us, yeah?" the others nodded "and these two could only go out of black wings every Monday"

"Monday?" Daisuke asked

"engh I don't know blame Krad"

"Akeno you basta-"

"continue that sentence and I will tell these two what you almost did to Dark"

"which one?"

"the one I interrupted"

"ehhhh?"

"fine fine" Akeno growled as he showed Krad writing in the notebook

_**He grabbed Dark and pulled him into his lap. Dark was awake and as soon as he did, he fiercely blushed as he saw Krad slowly leaning in on him. Slowly the distance between them lessened. Dark was too stunned to move and Krad is enjoying his reactions but then with a puff of smoke Akeno appeared behind them startling both.**_

As Krad read his eyebrow rose then his eyes widened. Then Akeno mumbled under his breath "good thing I stopped you two, if I didn't this _**will**_ be M" but luckily or unluckily Krad heard him

"oh?"

"so anyways if you want you could get the others to see him-"

"but couldn't we just get them out and let them follow us?" Satoshi argued

"neh and just what exactly is your point?" Akeno asked while smirking

"I- uh ano sa" Satoshi replied

"eh Satoshi is that you? You seem to act like a girl when I'm not around" Krad teased

"what Satoshi meant was that the four of you go on a date" Akeno stated his smirk getting wider. The other stared at the blushing Satoshi

"**Akeno why in the name of hell is Satoshi acting like that?" **the forgotten mouse on Akeno shoulder asked

"wha- oh yeah black wings forgot you were there" Akeno grinned apologetically

"b-black w-wings?" all of them stared

"**yo"**

"what in the name of-"

"ANYWAYS!!" Akeno yelled gaining the attention of the others "Satoshi asked if we could just go out of this museum the answer is no" he said a lot calmer, then he faced Satoshi "and you, being a Hikari, should know that this museum contains all Hikari artworks, right?" Satoshi nodded "and all Hikari artworks has a life of its own, right?" another nod "what you don't know is that all of the your artworks are wandering here in this museum unseen by mere humans, they are not allowed outside because of a barrier that was set up by your so-called father" they stared "so now that Krad and Dark are reunited with black wings they are considered as a Hikari artwork" . . . "so they couldn't normally go outside"

. . .

"oooohhhh"

"everybody understand the situation?" Akeno asked

"what about you" Daisuke asked eyeing Akeno excitedly

"uhhh someday I'll tell you" Akeno grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head

"uhh yeah but how could we go outside? by the tone of your voice earlier it seems that you have an idea" Krad said staring at black wings that was happily sitting in Akeno shoulder

"of course" he replied smirking evilly

**(parappapa!!)**

Kenosu: yup this was short

Kai: and about the divider . . . don't ask, we ran out of emoticons if you could call it that

Kishio: well because it's summer and it's incredibly hot in the place we're staying in and we all know the heat effects us

Kenosu: some of us drink our favorite cold drinks, some had undeniable urge to dive in to a swimming pool, and some becomes lazy. . .

Kai: we decided to do all of it!!

Kishio: and don't worry we are on an indoor pool so we won't get tanned that much

Kenosu: so if anyone becomes curious about Final Fantasy Tactics here's the thing that was written there:

_**Sword in hand, a warrior clutches stone to breast**_

_**In sword etched his fading memories**_

_**In stone his tempered skill**_

_**By sword attested, by stone revealed**_

_**Their tale can now be told**_

Kenosu: there to make you more curious

Kai: well review if you have the time!

Kishio: ja ne!!


	9. outside at last! but what the heck!

Kenosu: hi guys

Kenosu: hi guys

Kai: yeah hi

Kishio: hello

. . .

Kenosu: great we don't have anything to say

Kai: so I guess you could continue reading the story no?

Kishio: bye-bye see you at the end of this fic

.:this is the divider:.

"ah Akeno tell me again why we're like this?" Dark squeaked

"yeah and more important why _**you're**_ not?" Krad also squeaked making Akeno laugh. The two growled

"well I told you I had an idea"

"then explain to us why you're not a mouse with huge eyes and a long tail?" Dark shot back

"because it's _**my**_plan, anyways enjoy, this is the best I could do"

"but you're still human!!" Krad yelled

"I might look like one but I'm not" Akeno calmly stated which brought an eerie and empty silence

"ah ano sa Akeno-kun can I tell mom that Dark is back?"

"of course Daisuke-san"

"really?"

"and I would like to ask her a few things too"

"thanks" he smiled then he turned towards Satoshi "Satoshi-kun how about you?"

"I think I'll just go with you, if that's not a problem"

"oooh meet the parents" Krad smirked, which is kinda hard considering that he is a mouse

"shut up or else I throw you to that fountain"

"ass"

"shut up!"

"here we are" Daisuke announced looking slightly confused

"what's wrong Daisuke?" Dark asked his voice filled with concern

"I don't know, don't you think that it was fast because I thought we were still at the museum" Daisuke replied, Dark thought about it for a minute

"now that you think about it . . . etoo I might be wrong but" as he glanced in Akeno's direction who was currently teasing Satoshi, while Krad and black wings were laughing. Daisuke cocked his head to the side in pure confusion, Dark sighed

"Dai-chan is that you?" a cheerful voice from inside their house called

"mom I'm home"

"so you finally back from your date"

"mooommm!!"

"the traps are still set let's see if you haven't lost you touch" Daisuke's mom called in a sing-song voice

"oohhh traps let me go first" Akeno yelled enthusiastically and before anyone could stop him he was out of sight

"Akeno-san matte!!, Satoshi are you coming??"

"of course"

"come on!" Daisuke yelled.

Akeno leapt across a dangerous looking hole, as he crossed he could see the sharp pointy blades at the bottom, he safely landed on the other side. He then dodged the falling spears crossing the hallway swiftly, he merely dodged a swinging blade that swung from side to side he was about to finish when the floor collapsed luckily he jumped he attached his hand to the perfectly smooth ceiling and landed in front of the door doing a pose he was about to knock when he felt the stingy electrical currents that were flowing in the door he soon found the switch and knocked

"who's there?" Emiko's voice cheerily called

"a friend of Daisuke's"

"an unusual friend if you crossed all of those traps" as Emiko opened the door smiling, when she saw Akeno her eyes widened and her smile faltered for a bit then she regained her normal radiance and trapped Akeno in a bone crushing hug

"long time no see Emiko!!" Akeno replied as Emiko let him go

"Akeno! What a surprise how did you-" but she was cut short because Akeno made a 'shh' sound and pointed behind him, where Daisuke was crossing the obstacles while dragging Satoshi, who was currently fearing for his life.

"Akeno-san are you alright!!" he yelled as he dashed across the collapsing floor

"why wouldn't I be!?" Akeno yelled while smirking playfully. Emiko smiled brightly

"haaah thank goodness" Daisuke sat down on a chair Satoshi was wide-eyed and completely disheveled, still frozen

"Akeno why are you here?" Emiko asked

"without an honorific?"

"yes I've known Emiko for some time now"

"then why haven't I heard of him?" Daisuke asked, Emiko's smile lessened

"h-he was-. . ." she started not finding the courage Akeno smirked

"I was banned" he stated simple and straight to the point

"Akeno. . ." Emiko whispered

"banned? Why?" Dark asked

"ah I forgot Emiko, Dark and Krad are here"

"eh really where?" Emiko asked energetically. Akeno pointed to the mice in Satoshi and Daisuke's shoulder

"waaahhh Dark-chan and Krad-chan kawaii!!" Emiko squealed hugging both

"you do remember that we were enemies right" Krad yelled

"of course but know you're so adorable"

"I am not"

"you are!!" Emiko replied as they continued bickering they didn't notice Akeno slowly sitting down on the sofa away from all the noise he yawned

"**Akeno why did you change the subject?"**

"I don't know I don't like that topic"

"**but someday you have to tell them…right?"**

"who knows"

.:this is divider number 2:.

Kishio: yeah for unknown reasons Kenosu left today and said that he will be out for a while

Kai: yeah so maybe we'll just go to sleep

Kishio: review if you have the time

Kai: ja ne

Preview for the next episode:

"well I could imagine them back on, its better that running around like headless chickens" he replied imagining his old clothes, Dark froze

"oh" and sheepishly imagining his clothes

"on second thought" Krad mused smirking on the general direction of a violet-haired thief and imagining something . . . something dangerous. And a flash of blinding light, well, blinded them both. And when their visions cleared . . . well that's all for now -V


	10. and thus it begins

Kai: ah hello

Kai: ah hello

Kishio: were still alone with nothing to say

Kai: and we discovered what Kenosu was up to

Kishio: you know, the reason why ken wasn't here last chapter

Kenosu: I was at the other room playing "Fatal Frame III"

Kai and Kishio: where did you come from?!

Kenosu: -sleepily- I appeared a few minutes ago

Kai and Kishio: ok

Kenosu: ah by the way disclaimer and warnings at the past few chapters

Kai: Kenosu tell me, why are typing using one hand only?

Kenosu: because I'm lazy

Kishio: and very honest

Kenosu: nah that can't happen

Kai: oops this is too long let the story begin

Kenosu: see you at the end of this chapter

Kishio: you type faster using two hands

Kenosu: I know but it has many mistakes

Kai: hey were still on

Kenosu: turn the camera off!!

I-have-no-more-ideas-for-a-divider

"bye bye Emiko we will see you soon" Akeno called as he went out into the streets, in his shoulders were mice

"so will we go back?" Dark asked

"hmm where?"

"to the artwork?"

"yes"

"hey I never been outside before" black wings cheerily said

"well it's much better than staying inside"

"we really should go back" black wings sighed looking at the red-orange sky

"its dusk" Akeno whispered raising his hand watching as it disappeared

"A-Akeno wha-" Dark stuttered

"Akeno run hurry" black wings shouted but Akeno just stood there watching

"why would I run? teleportation is faster" he smirked as they disappeared. Inside the house Emiko sighed

"he never changed"

"who?" Daisuke asked Emiko smiled

"you'll understand it someday . . . I hope"

Back inside black wings

"everyone I'm going" Akeno yelled walking inside a portal

"he looked messed up" Krad mused turning into his old self with a puff of smoke

"yeah anyway I'm going back to my post" black wings said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"we're alone . . . again" Dark muttered and still with a puff of smoke he turned into human

"it's getting smoky" Krad stated then they heard Akeno voice from a speaker

"by the way guys I forgot to tell you when you turn to normal you're naked" he said in a sleepy voice, Dark and Krad stared at the box then at themselves then at each other then yelled

"aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

"good luck" Akeno voice yelled

"my clothes my clothes" Dark yelled panicking and covering . . . parts. Krad sighed not bothered by the fact that he's naked "Krad aren't you even ashamed!!"

"well I could imagine them back on, it's better that running around like headless chickens" he replied imagining his old clothes, Dark froze

"oh" and sheepishly imagining his clothes

"on second thought" Krad mused smirking on the general direction of a violet-haired thief and imagining something . . . something dangerous. And a flash of blinding light, well, blinded them both. And when their visions cleared there was Dark, standing and wearing a very girly kimono and a kinky one at that (don't know if kimonos could get kinky, use your imagination) and if a normal person will be caught wearing such, one would scream their heads of, but seeing as Dark is not normal he looked up at the ceiling obviously not noticing the change in wardrobe

"what was that?!" he asked incredulously but snapped his head to Krad's direction as he heard the said man laughing his ass off

"here" Krad replied materializing a huge mirror and positioning it in front of Dark. Said man blinked and blinked again trying to determine who the pretty woman was

"hey whose portrait is this?" he asked but froze as he saw the 'portrait' mimicking his moves. He did what other characters always do when seeing things like this

Step one: raise right hand

Step two: raise left

Step three: do an odd gesture

Step four: do a gesture that is banned for the kiddies' eyes

And finally step five: realize that the reflection in none other than yourself

After step five Dark decided to be normal, he screamed his head off.

&no idea&

Kenosu: beware Hikari artworks destroy brain cells

Kai: where did you get that?

Kenosu: it was written behind black wings

Kishio: the artwork or the human version

Kenosu: the artwork

Kai: okay we're leaving

Kenosu: oh yeah I almost forgot

Kishio: we will play "Fatal Frame III" until we drop

Kenosu: want to join us?

Kai: oh well, anyways review if you have the time

Kenosu and Kishio: ja ne!!

Kenosu: wait!!

Kai and Kishio: ??

Kenosu: ah wait how do you turn this thing on ah__**there okay I'll ask the readers about something important**

Kai and Kishio: ??

Kenosu: **do you want to ask Dark and Krad questions? Well if you do write them in your reviews, but I'm just gonna choose nine of them**

Kai: why do you need them?

Kenosu:** well because I'm currently staring at a huge writers block and I thought 'hey why not ask them questions' and when I got to that part I couldn't think of a question so I'm asking for your help**

Kishio: will you really use them?

Kenosu: **of course I will use them just not in the next chapter maybe a few chapters later okay?**

Kai: will you include Emiko and the others?

Kenosu:** I guess not because they are not with Dark and Krad at that time. So if you wanna help me send in your questions okay?**

Kishio: that's all you wanted to say?

Kenosu: yeah pretty much

Kai, Kenosu and Kishio: ja ne


	11. and thus it continues

Kai: aaaahhhh

Kai: aaaahhhh!! Readers help us!! –running-

Nee-chan: Kai, Kishio hold still –running after them-

Kenosu: -tied, gagged and locked in a closet-

Kishio: nee-chan trapped Kenosu and she said that she will continue the story –running-

Kai: why you ask? cause of the things that will happen to Krad and Dark in this and the next chapter –dodging the rope nee-chan threw-

Kishio: she says that Kenosu doesn't have talent in that kind of stuff –dodges net-

Kai: hurry

Kishio: -trips- argh no I'm gonna be caught

Kai: -stops running- Kishio hurry take my hand (says this dramatically)

Kishio: no Kai, I can't, you go on ahead (replies dramatically with few tears in eyes)

Kenosu: -rolls eyes-

Kai: but-

Kishio: go!!

Kai: I will come back for you –smiles then leaves-

Kishio: -smiles accompanied by the sparkly things- goodbye –collapses dramatically-

Kenosu: -mumbles something that was muffled by the gag but strangely it sounded like 'I'm surrounded by idiots'

012101210121012101210

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" and said scream was followed by a colorful stream of cuss words yelled at the top of the violet-haired currently cross-dressing ex-thief's lungs (that was a mouthful O.o). At that time Akeno showed up his hood messed up showing parts that wasn't shown before (namely the torso and the pants part so he wasn't naked under the hood/cape-that-covers-the-whole-body-thing)

"what in the name of fucking hell!?" he yelled, effectively stopping the 96th swear from the 38th language Dark currently knew of. And Akeno seeing Dark's choice of wardrobe stared at him in mild interest "so what are you cussing about?" he asked a lot calmer

"are you fucking blind, look at what I'm wearing!!"

"a kinky kimono" he stated bluntly "so?"

". . ." Dark stared and gaped like . . . yes a fish out of water. Krad emerged from the little shelter he made cautiously picking his ear and raised an eyebrow as he saw Akeno's messy state

"what the heck" he commented "what happened to your cape" he asked still picking his ear, Akeno lazily glanced at his direction

"I was sleeping"

"you sleep with the hood?" Krad asked pointing at the crumpled hood that he still is wearing, Akeno sighed and pulled at the thing that was placed in his neck and the hood dropped from his neck to the ground below showing that indeed he slept without changing his clothes

"this was what I wore earlier"

"we know but why are you still wearing it now"

"my clothes are dirt repellant no matter how much you try this will not get dirty"

"that doesn't explain the fact that you slept in this attire"

"I didn't have time to change, I was exhausted"

"oh"

"and I still am, so please just shut up, your voice reaches my place"

"how come?" they both asked incredulously

"I told you I could see you anytime"

"so why were you tired?"

"I was . . . preparing for something"

"something?"

"something that requires lots of energy, concentration and coffee"

"coffee?"

"don't ask, so now since you woke me up I'm gonna continue it here since I need something from you" he tapped the air like it was solid and soon emerged black wings, still in the mouse form

"you called?"

"give me the requirements" and soon both were on there own little corner discussing about the list they were reading.

"so what will we do?" Krad called out to them

"do whatever you want just minimize the noise" Akeno replied, them going back on their argument.

"hmm? Do whatever we want" Dark repeated to himself and smirked as he saw Krad still picking his ear looking elsewhere, he smirked as he imagined something worse than a kinky kimono, and waited soon a flash of blinding light, Dark's smirked widened, as he saw that Krad is _also_ not normal, he_ also_ didn't notice the change.

Krad's hearing was messed up (like everything in this fanfic) since Dark's cussing spree and was currently trying to get rid of whatever thing that was lodged in his ear and currently preventing him to hear straight. Earlier it worked but now, well he couldn't hear, but suddenly he could hear again. The first thing he heard was laughter, Dark's laughter, Dark-who-seemed-comfortable-wearing-the-kimono-he-didn't-bother-to-change's laughter, and then he felt a bit cold

"why is it cold?" he asked. Dark laughed louder attracting the two who was working silently. At first the two glared but seeing Krad wearing that . . . thing they stared, horrified. There was Krad, wearing a very pink, very frilly and very short nurse's outfit barely covering parts, imagine it and let the image burn itself on your brain, feel the horror!! –ehem- and because Krad was more normal he noticed it right away. And guess what he did (if you guessed that he calmed himself down and prepared a witty remark, you are really wrong). He screamed his head off.

999966669999

Nee-san: hi everyone I'm taking over till next chapter cause it seems that Kenosu, Kai and Kishio are not here

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: -locked into a random locker-

Nii-sama: how troublesome

Nee-san: ja review if you have the time and we saw this note attached to the screen of the computer it seems that it's for you readers –shows the note-

_**Ah hi now I have two reviewers**_

_**Who sent me their questions**_

_**And I would gladly appreciate it**_

_**If you sent more, right now**_

_**I need six questions. Two chapters**_

_**From now I'll use them.**_

_**So please help me**_


	12. still continues

Nee-chan: well Kenosu and the others are on a vacation and I'm still the one doing a few parts of this chapter

Nee-chan: well Kenosu and the others are on a vacation and I'm still the one doing a few parts of this chapter

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: stranded on an island/resort

Nii-sama: and to the one who didn't like Krad and Dark cross-dressing Kenosu said "sorry" okay?

Nee-chan: they talk to you

Nii-sama: who

Nee-chan: the three?

Nii-sama: of course

Nee-chan: how about me?

Nii-sama: they're scared of you

Nee-chan: but but I was the one who help Kenosu when the exams came and I was the one who –continues rambling about the past which are to embarrassing for us to show you-

Nii-sama: -covers ears- there are new warnings

**Warning**: Akeno cursing loudly and cross-dressing

_**The effin' divider**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Akeno yelled silencing the others "I told you to be quieter dammit!!" his eyes glowing dangerously "don't force me to stab your fucking neck pull out your fucking voice box, step on it and bury it 500 fucking miles underground!!" he panted the others stared in silence then he appeared to be calmer "ah I blew up again excuse me" he then proceeded to exit through a pure black portal

"well since I'm not needed here I guess I'll go back to my place" black wings said as he disappeared leaving Krad and Dark alone

"alone once again" Dark sighed "I swear Akeno is bipolar"

"what and you're not?" Krad replied sipping something blue and glowing liquid thing

"what do you mean" Dark asked eyeing the drink suspiciously. Krad sighed and set the drink down . . . somewhere in thin air

"do you remember the time when you woke up besides me?"

"uh huh" Dark nodded

"then you started to fume and then suddenly you yawned then announced that you want to go out as if nothing happened"

"oh?"

"you see?"

"I guess I am"

"I guess everyone here is"

"there's a thing in these walls that drives us to act out of character" Krad mused

"if this place _have_ walls"

"anyways I forgot something, why aren't we changing out of this shit?" Krad asked looking at the thing he was wearing

"oh yeah I forgot" as he imagined he's usual clothes. But Krad, being the perverted blond that he is, had other plans (once again). He then imagined a new attire, and waited for the flash of bright light and when it came he looked at Dark and saw his creation. Dark was now wearing a yellow frilly skirt with a big pretty bow on his back his hair longer than usual his hands were covered in white gloves that reached his elbows his background was pink and sparkling.

"Dark dear, yellow definitely clashes with your hair" Krad acted like a gay fashion critic while desperately trying to suppress his laughter. Dark's eyes widened and his eyebrow twitched but after a few calming breaths he smirked, however the twitching continued, he decided to ride the current

"ah but Krad dearest" he mimicked Krad's slightly high pitched voice "black doesn't go with your hair either" he grinned triumphantly. At first Krad looked puzzled but looking at his attire he gasped. He was wearing a neko-maid outfit complete with the frilly apron and the ears, his hair was also loose his background was a plain that was covered in flowers. The two stared at each other and one thought ran through both of their minds

'_**we look like innocent little girls'**_

So they stayed like that for a while neither of them moving, they were suddenly snapped out of their thoughts when a loud click and a bright flash emerged from somewhere. And when their visions cleared the first thing they saw was a mouse with a camera and they were staring at it like it was eating a cat (a mouse eating a cat . . . how ironic)

"I'm sure Akeno would like to see this" the mouse now realized as black wings squeaked out and was probably smirking. The two blinked then understood then ran after the mouse holding knives and other pointy things

"damn you! Give that back!" Krad yelled at the running mouse camera safely strapped to its back

"why would I give it back its mine!!" it squeaked back running through a portal the shape of a mouse hole

"damn!"

"Krad give it a rest it's gone" Dark calmly said and ran a hand to his still long hair

"I guess, I mean, it's just Akeno right?" Krad asked nervously dusting invisible dirt on his skirt and straightening the ribbon on his back

"hey Krad this has been bothering me since I saw you wearing that outfit and don't get mad at what I'm about to do" Dark said looking unsure. He closed his eyes and waited then the slowly being famous bright light blinded them again. And once they could see straight Dark gasped "I can't believe it!"

_**The effin' divider**_

Nee-chan: well?

Nii-sama: well what?

Nee-chan: I dunno just felt like saying it

Nii-sama: review if you have the time

Nee-chan: ja ne


	13. aiya aiya we're back

Kenosu: I'm really reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllly sorry about this very very very late update the thruth is we went somewhere else and there was no internet there and I have to wait till we get back to our original place I'm really really sorry

Kenosu: I'm really reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllly sorry about this very very very late update the truth is we went somewhere else and there was no internet there and I have to wait till we get back to our original place I'm really really sorry

Kishio: we would update two chapters but the next one is still not done yet so we will try to update as frequent as we can forgive us

Kai: and we were planning to tell it to you earlier but mom didn't allow us to

Nee-chan: hey the three are back

Nii-sama: didn't you know? What kind of sister are you??

Nee-chan: nobody was kind enough to tell me

Kenosu: you two as punishment for illegally taking over our fic we banish you to a world of dishes that you need to clean and you cant come back until you cleaned them all –evil laugh-

Nee-chan & Nii-sama: GASP!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –disappears-

Kishio: harsh

Kai: well on with the story

Kishio: ah and please don't get mad about the things we're gonna do to them pleazzzze

Kenosu: and action!!

X.X

"you look just like her!!" Dark yelled running over to where Krad was and examining him closely, he was now wearing the very same outfit Freedert wore the only difference was their eyes and hair, Krad's hair was longer (odd o.O;) and curlier (MORE ODD o.O;;;) but except for that they were (kinda) identical "the likeness wow are you two twins or something?" Dark asked, while Krad was looking shocked as well

"yikes creepy, but actually her clothes are comfortable" he mused as he looked at his attire

"I hate to admit but these are comfortable too" Dark replied tugging on his skirt

"so are you guys planning to live like girls for the rest of your life because that can be arranged" a mocking voice said. The two guys looked at each other then said one name at the same time

"Akeno?" then they both looked at the direction of the voice seeing, not the black and white headed brat that they thought, but another guy who had pure white hair his right eye was violet like Dark's the left was gold like Krad's and he had a huge sword on his back he was wearing the same hood like Akeno's, he was currently floating

"who are you?" Dark angrily asked

"mou you don't remember?" the guy (or was it a girl) pouted

"uhh no" Krad replied scratching his head

"I'm black wings!" he happily yelled jumping down from the invisible ledge

"EHHHHH!!" they both yelled, while black wings covered his ears

"mou I wonder how Akeno could stand this job" he mumbled to himself as he waited for the frantic screams, which were coming from the panicked duo, to die down. And once they did he sighed in relief

"are you for real?" Krad asked staring at black wings "and are you a girl or a boy?" he added as he crossed his arms in front of his chest

"asks the currently cross-dressing blond" black wings retorted smirking all the way. Krad's eyes widened and changed his clothes to his normal ones and so did Dark. "I am real and second I'm a . . . weeeeell the truth is Akeno and I didn't actually know"

"huh you mean _**you**_ don't know your gender?"

"yup so he made this appearance that doesn't exactly tell which I am"

"huh"

"this was made to look like a girl _**or**_ a boy, neither of them because we're not sure of what I am"

"wait it was _**made**_?" Dark asked

"of course I'm a skeleton for someone's sake" black wings replied rolling his eyes then he smiled proudly "he made me like this to complete . . . the . . . err . . . never mind" he then laughed nervously

"hmm" Dark and Krad stared curiously at black wings

"uhh black wings-" Dark started but black wings cut him off

"he said that now my name will be Tsubasa Kurosuke" he said tapping a finger on his forehead "nice to meet you" he then grinned while the two just stared

"are you sure _**you're **_black wings, cause as I remember black wings was always shouting and stuff" Krad replied glaring at said person

"ah I was just bored so I roared to amuse myself" he replied

"oh okay now tell me why are you here?"

"well I will replace Akeno for a while" he said jumping from place to place which looked hard because of the huge sword in his back

"where is he?"

"so now I'm the one who's gonna watch over you" he continued as if not hearing Dark and continued his hopping "well guys see you later" and then he vanished into thin air

X.X

Kenosu: any objections to black wings' name changing say 'aye'

Kai: and we think its short too but after all we're trying to keep it is the 500-1000 words

Kishio: nya sorry again well it's the usual

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: review if you have the time

Kenosu: and by the way I know I should've updated "blood is thicker than water" but I simply ran out of ideas I don't have any games to play either –sulk-

Kai: oh come on cheer up lets go to _**that **_place

Kenosu: heeeeh?! Really okay –runs off-

Kishio: matte Kenosu –runs after ken-

Kai: sorry to be bothering you okay?


	14. answers and questions

Kenosu: and we're back

Kenosu: and we're back

Kai: well

Kishio: well what?

Kai: I dunno wait did Nee-chan and Nii-sama return

Kenosu: I guess well we really have nothing to say

Kai: and did you know that Tsubasa Kurosuke also means black wings?

Kenosu: yeah Tsubasa wings and Kuro black

Kishio: yeah we now we're becoming boring and shtuff and that's only because . . .

Kenosu: we'll tell you later anyways enjoy this episode

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

"hey Dark what will we do now?"

"I don't know"

"I know!! Let's think of the things that appeared out of no where" Krad suddenly suggested a bit too enthusiastically

"are you drunk?"

"no I mean it, like Akeno he appeared when I was talking to black wings" then suddenly a voice shouted from somewhere

"I told you my name is Tsubasa Kurosuke!!" the voice now known as black wings whined

"oh yeah fine and speaking of black wings-"

"TSUBASA KUROSUKE!!" he yelled louder

"Kurosuke then" Krad replied deciding that arguing with someone you can't even see is hopeless

"have I known you that long?" black wing- Kurosuke asked concerned about the lack of honorific

"we're part of you"

"oh yeah okay then!"

"so Kurosuke was a skeleton . . ." Krad started

"an ugly one at that" Dark added

"do you ever consider the things that I could do to you" Kurosuke lazily sneered, making Krad and Dark's eyes widen

"as I was saying he was a skeleton-"

"we're not even sure if he's a guy or a girl"

"would you please let me finish!!" Krad yelled angrily effectively silencing Dark "then he showed up as a mouse" Dark nodded "later on we became mice" Dark nodded again "and then he appeared with a human form"

"so what's good with that?"

"nothing I just want to say it" Krad grinned

"and I thought this was going somewhere"

"ne ne ne can I stay here for a while?" Kurosuke asked suddenly appearing

"sure make yourself comfy"

"thanks"

"what are we gonna do now?" Dark asked Krad

"ah wait wait wait" Kurosuke interrupted "can I ask you a few questions?"

"sure"

"it's better than sitting around and doing nothing right?"

"yapaa!!" he cheered dramatically "okay first question" the two listened half-heartedly "letters please" he called then all of a sudden billions of letters came pouring down burying them except for Kurosuke who managed to stay on top of the multicolored letters.

When the letters were done pouring Krad and Dark were up to their necks while Kurosuke was looking down at them grinning smugly

"the hell?"

"hi guys why'd you become small" Kurosuke asked the smug little grin morphed into a childish one as he extended his hand

"how did you stay up there?" Krad asked slightly growling

"well I have my ways" he replied. Dark shrugged then grabbed Kurosuke's hand teleporting him besides Kurosuke while Krad gave in as well

When they were safely seated on top of the letters Kurosuke started to rummage through them actually burying himself then reappearing at a random location "oh here's one" he cried happily and jumping besides the two "okay first question 'Dear Krad I've always wondered about your choice of hair and clothing style and why do you look like you came from 18th century England when you're from Japan? Why the long hair and what's with the one piece in the needle in the front and the cross?' hmm yeah now that you think about it you do look like someone from the church or something and I'm sure I didn't give that to you"

"well I am an angel after all" Krad replied looking unsure of something, Dark scoffed

"angel my ass" he said crossing his arms infront of him "you only look like one but act otherwise"

"ara Dark, are you falling for him? you said he looked like an angel" Kurosuke asked nonchalantly but inside he was smirking. Dark froze, Krad stared and all was thrown into a very awkward silence "anyways, Krad would you please explain further about your 'angelic' fetish?" he continued braking said silence

"well theres nothing to explain really it feels comfy" Krad replied

"more 'comfy' than Freedert's clothes?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow while grinning smugly

"well of course" Krad replied still looking unsure of something

"no further questions your honor" Dark said looking at Kurosuke

"well then on to the next question" Kurosuke replied banging a hammer that got materialized sometime ago he then proceeded to dig on the letters and reappeared and held the letter "oh it's the bills" he said and pocketed the letter and dived in to get the other one a few seconds later he emerged again "okay this one" just as he was about to open the letter an alarm sounded, Kurosuke looked at his watch then faced the camera "I'm sorry to end the program but we simply had no time left, see you next episode" he then bowed on the background Dark and Krad's voices were heard

"who is he talking to?"

"I don't know"

"an imaginary friend maybe?"

Kurosuke turned to the two

"I'll return next time, until then" then he disappeared, Dark and Krad looked at each other then shrugged

/././././././././././././.

Kenosu: yo, thanks to Stormshadow13 for the question

Kai: the others will be posted next chapter

Kishio: and yes we now that the answer is very stupid and boring

Kenosu: but that was just for the waiting factor because this fanfic is nearing its end

Kai: yes people you heard right its nearing its end!! –dramatic sound effects-

Kishio: about three or four chapters are left –sigh-

Kenosu: well we'll see you next time

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: review if you have the time


	15. teh apocalyse is near

Kenosu: yup we're late

Kenosu: yup we're late

Kai: well school started . . . a few months ago

Kishio: and its taking too much of our time –sigh-

Kenosu: and its using up our creative juices can't even think of a good authors' note

Kai: jeez well at least enjoy kay?

Kishio: see you at the end of this fanfic

"and here we are again answering your questions" Kurosuke announced now sitting in a very soft and comfy bean bag

"Kurosuke, seriously you're freaking me out" Dark butted in also sitting in a bean bag and if you're wondering Krad too is sitting in a bean bag

"the question . . . 'I cant think of many good questions but what is it with Krad and all the weird stuff he does to Dark?' hmm this is a good question though" Kurosuke mused as he examined the letter again not noticing that Krad and Dark were somehow frozen stiff "well" he continued suddenly with an evil glint in his eyes "were waiting for your answers"

"w-weird?" Krad cautiously asked "like what?"

"well actually there is a list that came with the letter, lets see:

in the first chapter you tried to corner Dark by saying those weird things

in chapter two you actually carried Dark to your bed and you actually smiled

in chapter five to six you tried to convert this fanfiction to an m-rated one

and last but not the least you changed Darks clothing to something that looks like it came from –bleeeeeeeeeeeeep-

if you don't call that weird I think nothing is" Kurosuke finished

"wait wait wait what do you mean by chapters . . . what's a fanfiction?" Dark asked looking completely confused

"don't try to change the subject" Kurosuke calmly replied, Dark pouted but sat straight up when he remembered something

"give me that letter!" he yelled and snatched the paper from Kurosuke. Reading it for about .0000000001 seconds then yelled "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" effectively blowing off Kurosuke and Krad off their beanbag

"what?!" Kurosuke yelled his hair messed up and eyes wide taking cover behind the beanbag with Krad. They watched as evil aura surrounded Dark still clutching the paper in his hands, his head creepily turned in Krad's direction and his eyes were screaming 'YOU'RE GONNA DIE TODAY FRIGGIN' BASTARD!!' while gritting his teeth, Krad gulped and Kurosuke shivered

"ehehehe uhh what's the problem?" Krad asked nervously as they both watched as Dark radiated more evil aura before answering

"you t-told me that I was the one . . . who crawled besides you that night" he inhaled deeply and spoke again "but it turns out that you were the one who carried me besides you" he finished his words dripping with poisonous wrath. Krad widened his eyes in realization he actually did carry Dark to his bed . . .

"oh shit" Krad muttered and the world exploded . . . well the world **inside **black wings exactly and the explosion lasted for about half an hour but the afterimage is very very disturbing let us wait for an hour so they could clean it up . . .

Want some coffee? . . . cookies anyone? . . . assorted candies? . . . cherries? . . . peanut butter? Huh? Oh they're done okay –clears throat-

They went back into their chairs calmly staring at each other well if you call Dark glaring with a pout, Krad dazed and knocked out and Kurosuke scared out of his wits then they are very calm

"o-o-o-on to t-t-t-the next q-q-q-q-q-q-question" Kurosuke stuttered diving back into the letters staying long enough for Dark and Krad to actually worry (ahh he stayed for about 3 hours or so. No one knows what happened between Krad and Dark during that looooooooong time –nudge nudge-)

"Kurosuke?" Dark called shuffling through the letters, glanced around and jerked his head signaling for Krad to search too. Krad sighed but complied otherwise, after a few seconds of searching they heard someone having a conversation under the letter pile the first one sounding suspiciously like Kurosuke and the other sounded like someone who was missing for a long time

Kurosuke: I know I know anyways there's only one question left then its yours

Krad: wells its kinda sad

Kurosuke: but we will still see them right?

Krad: of course you three are the last ones to go

Kurosuke: I understand anyways I'm going back up

Krad: hmm ja

At that exact moment Kurosuke appeared

"yo! I got another letter" he replied smiling cheerily Dark and Krad looked at each other

Kenosu: thanks to 'me-myself-and-me' for the question

Kai: and we know its kinda cliffed (otherwise known as cliff-hanger) but we had no choice it might overflow

Kishio: and we have nothing more to say

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: review if you have the time


	16. ultra late update

Kenosu: eh aaaaaah . . . SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!! –bangs head in the table-

Kishio: K-Kenosu

Kai: let him suffer, he hasn't uploaded this for months

Kenosu: I KNOW DAMMIT!!!!!!! –continues banging-

Kai: and as an apology we decided to upload two chapters . . . yeah we know it's not that much but its all we can do

Kishio: we haven't even finished the next chapters yet

Kenosu: -continues banging head till blood pours down-

Kishio: e-eh?!

Kai: MEDICS!!!!

Kenosu: -gets carried away in a stretcher- damn school

Kai and Kishio: -tears pouring down from their faces- we know

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

And so Krad and Dark just sat their while Kurosuke was busily ripping off the envelope, silent pondering this and that when Kurosuke's voice disturbed them both

"hmm this one's from the first sender 'why doesn't Krad try to get along with his tamers, because if he did they might give him control of their body without fighting and he might be able to kick Dark's butt?' hmm never thought about that before and the fact that he/she has a point, why don't you?" Kurosuke asked folding the paper quickly transforming it into an airplane

"do you want to kill me?!" Dark asked rapidly waving his hands "if that actually happened there wouldn't even be the D. series"

"hmm right why didn't I? . . . oh for _**that**_ reason I remember now" Krad mused completely ignoring the chibi-Dark _**that**_ was ranting in front of him

"and what reason may _**that**_ be?" Kurosuke asked trying hard to ignore Dark who was being annoying

"well uhh should I really tell you?"

"_**that**_'s why we're here right?"

"why are all the _**that**_'s like _**that**_?" Dark asked while Krad bit his lip in concentration

"I think something's wrong with his typewriter" Kurosuke mused when Krad finally decided to spill the fucking beans

"weeeeeeelllllllllll . . . I like to see Satoshi's face when I take over his body by force" Krad admitted, Kurosuke and Dark stared then quickly jumped back far from Krad "eh?"

"s-s-s-sadist!!!" Kurosuke stuttered unconsciously hugging Dark, which all of you probably know is what people do when they're scared shitless

"and I actually slept with that guy" Dark shuddered

"Dark I suggest you rephrase that, people could misunderstand" Kurosuke said barely stopping himself from laughing

"what did I say?"

"I-I'm not a sadist!" Krad defended walking up to the two which slid away in fear

"don't come near us!!!" Kurosuke yelled, yet Krad stubbornly followed triggering an hour long chase scene. When they were finally worn out Dark collapsed into the couch

"running from you is tiring" he panted

"then will you have more energy if I changed the scenery?" Krad teased changing the background into the sunset one complete with a cheesy love song, Dark twitched

"fuck you" Dark spat

"you want to?" Krad teased again, while Kurosuke stepped between them

"nevermind, anyways –ehem- thank you Krad for a very disturbing but nonetheless interesting confession" he said trying his best to put on a serious face when he dived in again and was actually swimming in the letters

"what the hell?!" Krad yelled "is that shit water or something?"

"not really, just my imagination, so anyways are you guys ready for the last question?" Kurosuke asked floating in the pool of letters

"it's the last?" Dark asked a hint of sadness in his voice "so that means after this question we wont have anything to do" he pouted

"depends really . . . on how you answer this question" Kurosuke replied his features serious as hell, stunning both Krad and Dark. He resumed to his proper bean bag and, with a snap, turned the background jet black. He then bent down and pulled a letter out of thin air.

The letter was black with elegant gold markings decorating its sides, both Krad and Dark stared at it and felt an odd aura surrounding it. When Kurosuke finally pulled out the letter he showed it to them, on it was a single sentence that was written elegantly

"do you want to escape this artwork?" a voice read, again stunning Dark and Krad, because there standing before them was the long forgotten Akeno Tetsu

Kenosu: -has head bandaged- eh thank you again Stormshadow13 for the question

Kishio: yeesh your remaining braincells were destroyed

Kenosu: heh? I never had any to destroy

Kai: riiiiiiight anyways the next chapter is up

Kenosu: uhh by the way I, again, want to thank Stormshadow13 for reviewing to every one of the chapters we have made so far, we are eternally grateful

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: -bows- so review if you have the time!!!!!


	17. extra chapter

Kenosu: -hugs a teddy bear-

Kishio: uhh

Kai: sorry about keno today, he seems . . .

Kenosu: -licks candy canes-

Kai: -twitches as he watched- arousi-oof –gets elbowed in the guts by Kishio-

Kishio: his mind seems to be jumbled since last chapter's head bashing incident

Kai: -continues twitching- he seemed fine a few hours ago

Kishio: well the doctor warned us that this might happen

Kenosu: -walks away carrying teddy bear-

Kai: oi! –runs after him-

Kishio: w-wait –follows-

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"A-Akeno" Dark muttered then realizing what Akeno said he chuckled nervously "what are you saying? That's bullshit" he said

"I'm dead serious, now do you want to or not?"

"of course we want to, but if that was even possible-" Krad started but was rudely cut off by Akeno

"then follow me" he said and opened a portal, Kurosuke stepped back "yes Kurosuke you're invited too" Kurosuke squealed and glomped Akeno

"okaaaaaaay, that ruined the serious aura" Dark muttered

"if you will" Akeno said and stepped into the portal the others following shortly.

They all arrived at the front of Daisuke's house, Akeno knocked on the door. A few seconds later Daisuke opened

"ah! Hello again Akeno-san do you want to come in?" he asked looking surprised

"no we want you to come with us, and we will go by Satoshi-san's house and-"

"you called?" Satoshi asked stepping besides Daisuke. Akeno raised his eyebrows

"well now that you're here, will you please come with us?"

"is this important?" Satoshi asked

"yes it is Satoshi-san since it is going to affect everyone's lives" he explained calmly stunning Satoshi "now if you will" he said and opened another portal, everybody soon went in

The teleported into a meadow where three people stood two were crouched and was picking up flowers the other one, the only boy, was standing and watching them. Daisuke looked at them in wonder but when the blond girl stood up he recognized her

"Freedert-san" he whispered and when said person looked up and saw them, she instantly brightened up and ran towards them. Daisuke stared

"Akeno-san!" she called attracting the attention of the other two with her, when they finally caught up with them she smiled then looked at Daisuke and Satoshi "are they friends of yours?" she asked shocking them all except for Akeno

"yes Freedert-san, this is Daisuke and this is Satoshi, behind them is Krad and Dark" Akeno said pointing each of them

"hello as you heard from Akeno-san I am Freedert" she said and called her friends forward "this is my younger sister Toki-chan" she said referring to the artwork Toki no Byoujin(sp?) who was younger "and this is our best friend Elliot and his younger brother Kael . . . who is no where in sight" Freedert blinked

"ne isn't Kael the reason why they were trapped?" Daisuke asked Dark who shrugged in response

"don't worry we fixed that problem" Akeno said jotting down notes, just then a 7 year old version of Kael appeared, and ran straight to Elliot clutching his older brother's cape

"Freedert-san do you remember me?" Daisuke asked smiling

"I'm sorry but we're new here so we really don't know anyone yet" she said, Daisuke widened his eyes

"but-"

"Daisuke-san can I talk to you for a moment?" Akeno asked Daisuke nodded, he then gestured for Elliot to follow. When they were far from everybody else Daisuke spoke

"why doesn't she . . ." he trailed of on the verge of tears

"you have to understand Daisuke-san, it was hard to get them out of the artwork especially since it was already destroyed" Akeno calmly explained

"you got them out? Even the 'Second Hand of time'?"

"she is human now, and in order to complete my task I must erase all of their memories, except for one . . . and that is Elliot"

"I'm sorry Niwa-kun" Elliot said smiling apologetically

"I see, will you do that to Krad and Dark?"

"depends, ah but you shouldn't say it to anyone else cuz it will affect them . . . badly" Akeno warned making Daisuke gulp then grimace

"will you erase my memories too?" he asked eyes downcast

" . . . no" Akeno replied after hesitating a bit

"that's great!" he half-yelled jumping in joy

"ooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daisukeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Akenooooooooooooooo!!! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu????????????" Krad yelled from the clearing scaring away the birds and shit, everybody covered their ears

"jeez we're right here ya know" Akeno muttered "anyways are you sure that you want to get out of the artwork?"

"are we the only ones that will go out?" Dark asked

"not really it's more like, you're the only ones who haven't escaped yet" Akeno explained "everybody else are living their own lives somewhere"

"WHAT?! you left us for last!!!!!!!" Krad yelled startling the others who were quietly talking about something

"you've got to understand, I have got to erase the memories of Satoshi-san's father, which is not that that easy, to let him cut the binds and let me release you" he explained massaging his temples. Satoshi jerked up

"you erased his memories?" he asked

"not all, I only erased the facts about the curse of the Hikari and everything else associated to that name" he replied boredly. Satoshi smiled a little which was instantly pictured by Kurosuke, who would've been forgotten if someone didn't remind me.

"oi come back here!" he yelled and continued to chase him around

"sorry for this little visit we'll be going now" Akeno said waving goodbye. Everybody smiled and waved. He then opened another portal right in front of Kurosuke and Satoshi's direction (who was still running) and the others stepped in as well.

When they went out the portal they were in front of the museum with Satoshi _**still**_ chasing Kurosuke

"Kurosuke the preparations" Akeno muttered opening yet another portal "Dark, Krad come with us" he then said stepping inside. The others blinked then followed hastily waving goodbye. When they entered "black wings" Akeno was already wearing his hood "we'll start as soon as possible"

"I'm prepared" Kurosuke replied seriously, Dark and Krad twitched before being roughly pulled by an unknown force into the middle of an alchemic circle

"_**in the name of the twelve death gods aid us as we die . . ." **_Akeno's chants continued as Krad and Dark's wings were released. Kurosuke who was opposite to Akeno outside the circle shut his eyes tight as wings emerged from his back one white one black.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**(ignore if this doesn't interest you)**

Chain(the family pet): . . . –stares in confusion- . . . –runs away to fetch someone-

????: -gets dragged in- o-oi Chaen!

Chain: -communicates telepathically- you do realize that you're the only one who calls me that, right?

????: f'course

Chain: anyways you're the only one left to do the ending credits

????: why me?

Chain: Kai and Kishio are babysitting Kenosu

????: damn it! –coughs, sighs- anyways I am Akatsuki, you could call me aka-chan

Chain: I am the family pet and no one knows what I am

Aka-chan: cant blame them you look weird

Chain: fuck you

Aka-chan: and he swears . . . anyways Kenosu, Kai and Kishio are all male, if you were wondering. And I am their creator so basically this is a fiction inside an account . . . confused? good my way to escape reality. Anyways this won't be the last time you'll hear from me so don't let anything you've read here affect your liking for this particular fic . . . some would just avoid the author's note anyway.

Chain: aka-chan they're back

Kishio: Aka-chan?!

Aka-chan: yeah Chain forced me here cuz you three were gone, he said Kenosu's sick or something, well now that you're here I must go –disappears-

Kishio: . . . Chain talks?

Chain: -looks innocently-

Kishio: impossible, anyways review if you have the time

Kai: Kenosu!

Kishio: yikes


	18. guess what?

Kenosu: hi I'm back

Kishio: he finally regained his sanity

Kai: after babysitting him for sooooooo long –collapses in the couch-

Kenosu: ne don't worry last chapter wasn't the last . . . this is –sulks-

Kai: yep

Kenosu: and I think there's a misunderstanding I'm not Akeno no matter how similar we look

Kishio: anyways I know you probably just want to get it over with so . . .

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: see you at the end of this chapter

Kenosu: and by the way I don't own the quotes used in this chapter

_**=+=+=+=+not a shred of evidence exists in favor of the idea that life is serious+=+=+=+=**_

Dark and Krad screamed in pain as their wings were evaporating into the air. It felt like they were slowly being ripped apart. Dark managed to look up and saw Kurosuke's wings evaporate as well, he also noticed that tears steaming down his face.

"Akeno!!!!!!!!" Krad screamed. Akeno didn't even flinch as he concentrated in chanting

All over the world the memory of Dark and Krad was slowly being erased from everyone's minds . . . no more fan groups . . . no more pictures . . . no more bride wanna-be's . . . no more Krad and Dark.

Daisuke and Satoshi looked out the window thinking of the times with Dark, Krad, black wings (Kurosuke) and the newly discovered Akeno, (each at their own houses to be cleared of any m-rated thoughts), when they both felt a flash of intense pain searing throughout their bodies, it lasted only for mere seconds yet they still felt it. When they looked again at the moon they struggled hard to remember what they were thinking about earlier, all they saw was a feather slowly floating down, they both reached out but even before they could touch it, they both disappeared. In Daisuke's house Emiko burst in her son's room

"Daisuke, Dark and Krad are- . . ." she cut off as she noticed her son stare confusedly at her

"Dark? . . . Krad? . . . who are they?" he replied half in a daze. Emiko gasped back tears and fell into her knees "mom?" he asked approaching her

"I'm alright don't worry" she replied 'I guess it's for the best' she thought and smiled then gasped "I forgot to tell you, return the make-up you borrowed, okay?"

"m-mom that was for a school play" he stuttered

"that doesn't erase the fact that you wore make-up" she sang and paused 'why **was** I sad earlier' she blinked but was snapped out of her thoughts when her son whined "your father has pictures" she reminded him then ran

"moooooooooooom!" and he ran after her

In Satoshi's house

"son?" Satoshi's father called (spare me I forgot his name) with genuine concern

"yes father?" he replied also with a genuine smile yet he was twitching

"are you alright?" he asked with a small pout

"of course"

"then-" he said and pulled out a cute pink rabbit costume "wear this!" he almost squealed as he turned chibi with spinning flowers stuck to his annoyingly pink background

"no way in hell!!!" Satoshi yelled and ran around the house

"its not my fault that you're so cute, look even your mother agrees" he yelled running after him

"yup!" she agreed and watched as her husband and son continued their chase

Back in the artwork

"as both your souls wish to stay here in this town, I will grant you a new memory" Akeno said still holding the circle in place "but of course I have to erase your current memories-"

"DON'T" Dark yelled "I'd rather die than lose all my memories about everybody else!" he said in between gasps of air, the pain was increasing now

" . . . then . . . I'm sorry" Akeno finished, throughout the whole time his hands were lowered, but when the end finally came he raised them showing symbols and finished the ritual, he winced as a last scream tore the night, the wings were completely gone now meaning that they were completely human. Both Krad and Dark collapsed a few minutes earlier due to the pain while Kurosuke was still standing, panting as he strived to stay conscious. One last flick of Akeno's hand opened a portal which automatically carried Dark and Krad away. When they were alone he fell on his knees and clutched his stomach "my duties here are done . . . Kurosuke would you like to come with me?" he asked, the boy nodded and they both disappeared

Summer vacation ended . . .

_**+=+=+=life is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about=+=+=+**_

Kenosu: yeah there it was the quotes are from Brendan Gill and Oscar Wilde consecutively

Kai: the reason we're using quotes is because we ran out of ideas for a decent divider

Kishio: ne about the –whispers something-

Kenosu: a yes everybody there is a **EPILOGUE **so stick around if it still interests you the prologue is longer than this chapter

Kishio: this chapter is kinda short

Kenosu: I know

Kai: oh well see you in the epilogue

Kishio: and review if you have the time


	19. its teh end!

Kenosu: hai hai Kenosu at your service

Kai: well?

Kenosu: Yup it's the last episode (chapter, section, part whatever you want to call it)

Kishio: the first fanfic you actually finished

Kenosu: yes and I feel happy!!!!!!!!!!

Kai and Kishio: hyper is more likely

Kenosu: at the ending notes after the story we have a guest staying here for a while

Kai: eh? how come we didn't know anything about a guest?

Kishio: Kai's right!

Kenosu: hai hai anyways I'll not bother you anymore and let you read the epilogue

**dividing the divider divides the total dividend that divides the dividing divider . . .**

_**Epilogue**_

Classes resumed, everybody else were either sleeping or complaining

"Daisuke" Riku called bringing her best friend out of his thoughts "are you okay?"

"y-yeah maybe it's the holiday hang-over" he said forcing a smile

"you're not okay it's clearly written in your face" Riku smiled, Daisuke smiled for real "so are we going to keep smiling at each other or are you gonna tell me what's wrong"

"well . . . I feel like I forgot something"

"people forgets things, no big deal"

"but it feels important"

". . . don't worry it'll find you someday"

"Satoshi" Daisuke called his other best friend who just came in but even before he reached them he was glomped by Risa

"Saaaaaaaatoshi-chan anymore pictures of your cosplaying?"

"Risa get off me!" yes they were a closely knit group of friends in their school

"class quiet down" cried their teacher "you have new classmates!" she squealed "I present you Dark and Krad Mousy" and on cue they entered wearing the school's uniform, the girls (and some of the guys) of course swooned. Daisuke blinked and stood up surprising the others

"is something wrong Niwa-kun?" their teacher asked Daisuke blinked and quickly sat down furiously blushing

"n-nothing" he muttered

"Dark and Krad are fraternal twins" their teacher explained and continued in doing so until the end of homeroom.

At break time majority of the class crowded around Dark and Krad, Dark seemed to enjoy being in the spotlight but Krad seemed to be fidgety

"Mousy-kun what's your hobbies?" a girl asked Dark smiled

"secret" he winked, the girls swooned

"where do you live?"

"secret" he winked again, the girls, yet again, swooned. This continued for the next few questions or so the only ones who weren't in the small crowd were Riku, Satoshi and Daisuke. Risa was, after all, still Risa

"Daisuke what's up with you? Ever since those two entered the room you acted strange"

"I gotta agree with her Daisuke, are you sick or something?" Satoshi asked the red-head

"I don't know . . . those two, they seem familiar . . . somehow" Daisuke muttered staring at the two across the room

"now that you think about it . . ." Satoshi trailed off feeling uncomfortably familiar with the blond they kept staring for a while but as we all know when you stare at someone for too long they'll end up staring back and so that's exactly what happened. Awkward moments passed between the ex-partners, of course they couldn't remember each other but no matter how hard one tries, one could never fully erase someone from mind and soul.

Dark was the first to act, he politely cut through the crowd Krad following behind him, their eye contact never breaking

"Dark Mousy and my brother Krad" he introduced himself and Krad who was still staring at the blunette

"Daisuke and Satoshi" Dai replied shaking the outstretched hand that Dark kindly offered

"have I seen you before?" Krad asked Satoshi

"no . . . ?"

"ah this is Riku" Daisuke said pointing at the girl who were staring at them suspiciously

"nice to meet you" Dark greeted and smiled "may we be friends?"

Days, weeks, months passed and they found themselves regaining the bonds that held them together. Of course they never did remember the past, it's like . . . they started anew. They were closer than ever still including Risa and Riku, they were more than happy

"hey, hey, hey I heard this new place just opened up" Dark said as their group were lazily strolling by the park

"what kind of place?" Daisuke asked

"if this is one of the strip clubs you dragged us into, you're gonna die a very humiliating death" Satoshi warned

"yeah like getting dressed up as a bunny" Krad teased the blunette who jabbed him in the guts as a response

"I swear this place is not like those . . . but as I recall you were the one who enjoyed most" Dark smirked as Satoshi began to emit a dangerous aura, Dark nervously laughed "anyways this place is a café"

"really? where?" Risa asked

"just beside the river"

"by the forest?" Riku asked

"yeah, if you think about it, it's a nice setting"

"how about we try it?" Krad suggested

"well then let's go!" Dark yelled and dragged them away

Arriving at the location they all gaped. The scenery was breathtaking. There was this cottage like building besides a river and it was surrounded by lush trees the sign in the building read 'midnight wings'

"wow" the all muttered. They finally entered after gaping for half an hour

"well it seems that only a few still knows that this place existed" Satoshi muttered as he saw a few groups of people sitting and chatting

"irashaimase" the guy at the counter greeted. Dark, Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi looked up wondering why the voice was familiar. They saw a boy about their age wearing what waiters usually wear . . . his hair was a mix of black and white and his eyes were abnormally black

"thanks" Risa replied eyeing him dreamily. The guy smiled and led them to an empty table

"may I take your order?" he asked taking out a pad and paper, but even before anyone could talk another boy burst through the back door

"Akeno! Akeno! Help me please" he said as he ran towards them and stopped short when he saw the group "eh? A-Akeno can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Akeno sighed and went with him

"wow his hair is so white" Riku muttered watching as the two went far away

"my hair is going to turn white if you guys don't stop acting like kids" Satoshi muttered

"are they . . . together or something?" Risa asked, the rest watched as the now known Akeno cupped the other's cheek and looked at his eyes

While the real conversation was:

"Akeno do they remember?" he asked as the boy dragged him farther away

"no" he answered

"that's kinda sad" the white haired boy replied sadly

"I know . . . anyways I gotta take their orders" Akeno moved but saw something so he cupped his cheek and pulled him closer "where are your eye contacts? I told you to wear them" he asked staring into multicolored eyes

"that's why I needed your help" the other replied and pulled out a small box "how do you get these on?" Akeno sighed and took the box he then expertly put them on him

"it itches" he whined as he rubbed his now green eyes

"you'll get used to it" Akeno replied and walked off to get orders while the other stepped behind the counter "sorry for the delay"

"its okay" Daisuke replied blushing a little

"may I take you orders now?" Akeno asked again gesturing at the menu

"uwaaa everything looks so delicious!" Risa squealed. All of them told him their orders, he bowed then walked to the counter to make them, when he was done the white haired boy took the tray and served it to the group

"thank you uhh . . . Kurosuke" Dark said as he saw the name in his I.D. Dark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"ano is there something wrong?" Kurosuke asked

"no nothing at all" Dark replied 'why do they seem so familiar . . . something tells me that we'll be spending more time in this café' he thought. Kurosuke bowed and left sitting at one of the stalls, he gazed down

"hey don't worry about it, at least now we get to live normal lives" Akeno muttered sensing Kurosuke's sadness. Kurosuke nodded then smiled

"_**life is so unfair" **_Kurosuke muttered in his mind

"_**if it isn't it wouldn't be called life at all" **_Akeno answered, a private little connection they had gained

"they're looking this way" Kurosuke said

"simple remnants of their memories"

"what if they regained them?"

"saa who knows"

_**End**_

**as I was saying, if you would divide the dividing divider by the divided dividend this wont make any sense at all**

Kenosu: yapaa!!!

Kai: please don't turn into a child again

Kishio: eh?!

Kenosu: ah you've seen our guest, Akeno come on in

Akeno: uh huh that's me

Kai and Kishio: wtf?!

Kai: I'm seeing double!!!

Kishio: holy shit you're right

Kai: its Kishio's first swear!!! I'm so proud!

Kenosu: Akeno is my older twin brother who won't be staying with us very long

Kishio: going on a trip?

Kenosu: no I'm gonna kill him

Akeno: ehh? I like it better when you call me aniki!

Kenosu: so?

Akeno: ah still mad at me

Kenosu: not really I just find you irritating at times

Akeno: call me aniki

Kenosu: no

Akeno: call me aniki!!!

Kenosu: no

Kai and Kishio: -sweatdrop-

Akeno: callmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeanikicallmeaniki

Kenosu: jeez fine aniki I wonder if you're really older than me by a few minutes

Kai: he seems to be more of a child than you!

Kishio: ah but Kenosu does have moments

Kenosu: anyways I'd like to thank all of you who had time to review, and even those who just stopped by and read and didn't bother to review that's ok too I didn't even know that this would interest you

Akeno: ah otouto I missed youuuuuuuu!

Kenosu: -twitch-

Kai: geh?!

Kishio: ano sah

Kenosu: anyways thanks for reading until here, that is if you hadn't lost interest in reading these probably annoying authors' notes- . . . aniki stop hugging me

Akeno: otouto!

Kai and Kishio: heeh?

Kai: ehehe –sweatdrop- as usual . . .

Kishio: review if you have the time

**serious note**: thank you for reading until the end of my fic, and if anyone's interested I'm planning a series of one-shots for a sequel. Basically it's about the times when they return to the café sharing problems and joys etc. well this depends of course if people would actually say yes

**another serious note**: and by the way won't anyone please help me with the other D. fic "blood is thicker than water"? pleeease I'm drawing up blank for ideas TT^TT


	20. magical people who reviewed and such

Hello magical people of the internet!

I'm here to inform you about an up coming sequel to this particular story

But I need your help for the next ones

I want you to go to my profile and answer the "Which Paring Would You Like To See in My D. Series-of-one-shots?"

Reminder: please don't make me write a love triangle bit unless you want this to be angst

Please go to my profile for more details

Kikuchi


	21. yep, it's another announcement

Okay . . . –clears throat- I know that most of you are probably thinking "what the hell this again?!?!?!" I just realized a very embarrassing thought

While I was here, cutting my wrists because I'm getting no votes for my poll, I asked a friend of mine to check on my account to vote. She then told me that it wasn't there.

Sooooooo, I checked in it and saw that the "show in my profile" thingy was in "no"

So I cut my wrists again and switched it to yes

So I went here to tell you all that went to my profile and searched for the poll and promptly thought "what the hell?" and restarted the server a few time to make sure and still see nothing . . . sorry about that

Oh by the way, I really need the poll for future parings, or, in my newly added choice, no parings at all. If you really want the parings better hand in the answers. The one-shot sequel for this is not going to have parings, it would mostly focus on Krad and Dark's life before meeting up with the others, and a snippet of how Akeno, well . . . _**became**_ Akeno, and what happened to them after the incantation and such.

One last thing, I don't really cut my wrists –shifty eyes-

Sorry about this again kay'?


End file.
